


Future

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, PerfectPair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: There's no right or wrong when you pick your future job. Just be sure that you want to do it.





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-08-24 10:22pm to 22:36pm  
> Creation: 2018-08-25 11:15am to 11:29am  
> Creation: 2018-08-25 01:32pm to 01:35pm

When Tezuka had taken up this job to pay for university he hadn't intended to stay with it for an extended period of time. But here he was, almost a decade after graduation, and he was still taking his clothes off for money - almost every night.

The job paid really well by now and it was still fun. Something the job he had studied at university for hadn't been. So he continued with what he liked best for as long as he was able to do it.

Peeking around the curtain he tried gauging the mood of the guests. He always prepared his routine according to the audiences needs. Especially for private parties like the one right now. This was what had gotten him the standing he now held. One of the best in the business. Being booked quite regularly despite all the public appearances he already made.

Thinking back to his old school days he almost smiled. There had been a discussion about futures within the club. Every member had contributed something that they intended to do when growing up. Tezuka himself had not participated. Everyone had expected him to go pro anyway and he himself hadn't known what he really wanted. Had even marveled at every single member but himself knowing.

Today, he would gladly and honestly say that this was exactly what he wanted. He loved his job. He loved being worshipped while on stage. He loved the screams.

Sometimes it was like the life he imagined movie stars to have. They also did their jobs and then went home, no matter if they had played the part of a scientist or a stripper.

Checking the music and lighting one more time, Tezuka shrugged out of the heavy robe he was wearing and got into position.

Showtime.

*

When the bouncer had told him that he had a visitor, Tezuka had thought it would just be another admirer and dismissed him almost immediately but then had been told that his complete name had been uttered. Only the bouncers knew those - for security reasons. Persuaded to at least meet with the announced man - who had not given his name and Tezuka was too powered out to ask for a description - he had waved a hand in a welcome gesture and then almost lost his seat.

"I'm normally not for strip clubs but that was intensely erotic. And I know I'm not drunk even though I should be considering that it was you stripping in front of an audience - as a professional no less."

"Fuji."

"Tezuka."

The smile didn't dim nor did the sparkle in the open eyes disappear. The blue pools still as mesmerizing as he remembered.

"So this is what you've been up to since disappearing from university? Or before that?"

There was no need to tell an untruth. He loved what he did. End of story.

"Before."

"Let me guess. It's also the job that paid for university, right? I always wondered why you never told anyone where you work. Though I do admit I would never have imagined this."

Tezuka sighed which tended to be his normal reaction to almost every outside-contact these days.

"Is there a point to this conversation?"

Fuji's smile didn't drop.

"Still not much for small talk, hmm? I thought we could have some coffee when you're done. The party is pretty much over with you being the highlight and all and I see my colleagues all the time."

Tezuka considered the question but in the end surprised himself by nodding. Seemed his nostalgic side was still around. 

"There's a small place down the street. Good coffee but don't touch the food."

Fuji laughed.

"That good, hmm?"

"Just stick to coffee."

*

Coffee, naturally, turned into more and when the first rays of the sun hit against the windows of Tezuka's apartment, Fuji was screaming while being fucked like a whore. Hard, deep, unrelenting and loving every moment of it.

Tezuka couldn't help but smile at the turn of events. 

No matter what the rest of the day would bring, he wouldn't let Fuji out of his life again. 

That he was sure of.


End file.
